1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fencing generally and more particularly to wire fencing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great variety of wire fencing is known in the art. The present applicants/assignees originated and presently market a welded wire fence having a three dimensional aspect, which greatly enhances its mechanical strength and also increases the difficulty of climbing the fence.